on my Honor as a Mandalorian
by frostythehitman559
Summary: Jaune and his friends are elite Soldiers of the Mandoa who are chased by Death Watch to a strange planet called Remnant, now they have to figure out what to do and how to save two worlds from Death Watch instead of one. I wonder how that will end


**Yay new story i'm gonna give you character descriptions of my characters now so I don't have to do it later.**

Adenn Doslanir (cross) : Male Human southeast asian, military cut black hair, grey eyes, armor is standard with an antennae and a flip-down scope armor color is black with red highlights

Taili Ducar: Female human: white skin with copper-red hair in ponytail, green eyes armor is standard with two radio antennae on helmet armor color is black with blue highlights

Jaune Arc: Male Human (cannon looks) armor is standard colored black with yellow highlights

 **as usual I don't own much other than the fic.**

* * *

Mandalorian, a name that used to strike fear into the heart of the galaxy, now just a whisper of their old glory. Now there are are three main factions the New Mandalorians, who want to become peaceful, productive member of the Republic, The Mando who want to retake the space of their ancestors and return to their former glory, and finally Death Watch, the terrorist group that wants to control the galaxy. The Prudii traat'aliit, three of mando's best warriors, Adenn Doslanir called cross, Taili Ducar, and Jaune Arc just want to save the dying clans, this is their story.

Taili Ducar ran for her life, under normal circumstances she would have stayed and fought but today she would be a coward, her friends would understand. Quickly activating her jetpack she flew to the rafters and hid in the shadows, just in time. Two Death Watch warriors walked around the corner and checked the hall and left. Taili breathed deeply and jumped from the catwalk she was on to the floor, landing as quietly as she could she crept to the hanger, she avoided the Death Watch warriors when she could and neutralized the ones she couldn't. Selecting a headhunter fighter she ran for it. Jumping into the cockpit she hurriedly activated the ship, aimed it towards the entrance and boosted the engines.

Taili sat back and sighed, after outrunning three fighters and escaping to the dark side of mandalore she was ready for some rest, she clicked on her comm and made an important call

"Cross this is Ducar I got some bad news I'm at the rendezvous and request pickup do not respond Taili out."

Taili clicked off the comm and waited. After a minute a small stealth ship materialized from hyperspace and opened a hatch, Taili checked that her suit was sealed, opened the canopy and jumped for the open hatch. Using her jetpack she guided her self in, closed the hatch and opened the airlock.

As soon as Taili was in she ran to the cockpit,

"Cross do a random jump Mandalore's been killed."

Cross grabbed his comm, "Jaune where are you?"

"In the armory." Jaune replied

"Kay hold on i'm making a random jump , Taili says Mandalore's dead."

Taili got into the copilot's seat as Cross typed in coordinates and launched the ship into hyperspace.

"So mandalore's dead and were the only members of mandoa alive." said Jaune

"Looks that way." said Taili

"So what do we do?"

"We wait until we figure out how to overthrow death watch." said Cross "it's kinda easy, I set the coordinates to an unexplored area in the outer rim."

The alert beeped a day later,. Cross checked the galactic map, "yep we're in the middle of nowhere." he said

"Wait that planet is inhabited." said Jaune

"Do we go in or stay out here." said Taili

"I say go in." said jaune, Cross piloted the _Eclipse_ ( **it's the name of the ship duh)** towards the planet. "Should we go in as we are or in disguise?"he asked

"Pretend to be a meteor we don't need attention." said jaune

The _Eclipse_ turned into a fireball that plummeted into a forest. To the inhabitants of Remnant a fireball had just crashed into the emerald forest. In reality Cross had landed the ship perfectly in a small field

Ozpin watched three armored figures step out from the ship that had landed next to the forest temple, the one in black in red seemed to be in charge, it motiened to one of the others who typed something into a small computer. Four drones of some sort came out and flew into the forest.

"Tell teams RWBY and VPR (vapor, Nora, Pyrrha,Ren) to prepare for a mission." he said, "We need to know who or what those things are."

"They may be hostile." said Goodwitch "I will go with them."

Jaune was minding his own business when he heard a twig snap behind him. Wiping around blaster ready he saw a strange black, bear like animal with a white bone mask and red eyes. The animal roared and charged, Jaune ducked it's first attack and shot it in the back, the animal fell over and started to disintegrate. A howl ripped through the woods and about fifty animals similar to the one Jaune had killed ran out of the woods. Jaune drew a lightsaber that he had taken form a sith he had killed and waited for the animals. Three tried to attack at the same time, Jaune cut them in half, raised his left gauntlet and started firing at the ones trying to get behind him, he used the flamethrower on his right wrist to kill the ones in front of him, the last ten ran off and Jaune was left alone. Taili came out of the ship and looked around at the smoking heaps on the ground.

"Jaune what did you do?" she asked

"In my defense they attacked first." said jaune

"What ever Cross says the survey of the forest is complete so you should come in side."

Jaune followed Taili into the ship.

Ozpin watched the video of Jaune fighting. "Glynda what can you tell about him." he asked

"Well sir he is a skilled fighter who has a large arsenal at his disposal, I haven't seen some of his weapons before and I believe he has more."

Ozpin nodded " What about the other two?"

"All I know is they're human and the one in black and red and black and gold are male and the one in black and blue is female I haven't seen any of them fight except the black and gold one."

"What should we do about them?" Ozpin asked

"Bring them in" said a voice "I want to know who they are

General Ironwood walked in. "Those people are threats."


End file.
